Question: $\dfrac{6}{3} + \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{6 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} + {\dfrac{1 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{12}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{12} + {1}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{13}{6}$